paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bootleg
|unlock = 21 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |rpm = 0.09 |mag = 100 |max_ammo = 200 |damage = 38 |accuracy = 24 |stability = 52 |concealment = 20 |threat = 14}} The Bootleg Assault Rifle is an assault rifle in PAYDAY 2. It was added in the Sydney Character Pack, along with the Wing melee weapon. Overview The Bootleg is a very awkward weapon to use in the same vein as the AMCAR and shares many of that weapon's drawbacks. Apart from its massive magazine size of 100, which is the single largest among all assault rifles, it is plagued with a very subpar accuracy rating and substantial recoil which limits its effective range. Per-shot damage of the Bootleg is low, thus requiring a considerable amount of ammo being spent to take down tougher enemies. Additionally, it has a very sub-optimal ammo economy, stocking only two full magazines worth of ammunition which can be depleted rather quickly, all things considered. On the plus side, it does have access to much more modifications than the AMCAR, which can allow players to somewhat circumvent its subpar performance. It's rate-of-fire is also higher than most early-to-mid career assault rifles, which when combined with its inherently large spread and magazine size can make it surprisingly effective up close. It performs a role similar to Light Machine Guns, in that it has a high ammo capacity and decent threat, making it a convenient support weapon and for suppressing enemies. An advantage it has over LMGs, however, is that the Bootleg is affected by assault rifle skills, meaning it is compatible with ones such as Sharpshooter and Kilmer, effectively cleansing it of the problems LMGs are plagued with. It also can aim down sights, giving it the capability of dealing with enemies at long range, something LMGs are incapable of without very specific skill building and modding, though this is not entirely effective a strategy considering its meager base accuracy. Summary Pros *Massive magazine size *Large total ammo reserve *Good base rate-of-fire *Good base concealment Cons *Mediocre stats overall *Low reserve-to-magazine ratio **Sub-optimal ammo economy Tips *Take advantage of the Bootleg's fire rate and bad accuracy! Unleashing it on enemies up close can be significantly more effective than trying to snipe them down from range. **Be aggressive with your approach. Kilmer Aced can prove effective when sprinting from enemy to enemy while reloading between each kill. **Alternatively, the Bootleg can also work as a close-ranged suppressed carbine with the appropriate Ghost skills that is also viable for stealth. *One or two Ammo bags can help greatly when the player has to hunker down and defend an objective. *Purchasing and acing Fully Loaded can help remedying the Bootleg's ammo consumption. *Acing cheap and low-tiered skills like Leadership and Sharpshooter (preferrably both) provides a good method of reducing the Bootleg's recoil. *Carry a high-accuracy secondary to deal with Snipers, or a low-DR shotgun loaded with HE Rounds to handle other special units when in a pinch. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Trivia *The Bootleg is based on the Heckler & Koch HK416C, equipped with a Beta C-Mag and Magpul RVG. It does not make use of the HK416C's factory flip up iron sights, but features a set of Centurion Arms aftermarket diopter drum sights instead. The Bootleg is named "SG-416c" in-universe, as seen on the Sydney Character Pack's announcement site and on its receiver texture. **Despite the in-game lore classifying it as an assault rifle and it being categorized as such in the store, a weapon of the Bootleg's descriptions and dimensions would be considered a carbine or short-barreled rifle depending on specific state legislations and potentially on par with the Krinkov or Para from an in game perspective. However the addition of the AML Barrel and one of the alternate stocks brings it closer in size to a baseline CAR-4. **The C-Mag family was first designed to be used with infantry rifles and not LMG-specific, so the weapon's description is a little bit odd. It does, however, use the 5.56x45mm NATO variant of the magazine, which is in reality compatible with a multitude of magazine-fed machine guns or other automatic weapons with a STANAG adapter. **The weapon's default buttstock cannot be extended. *Sydney has a tattoo of the carbine on her arm. *The Beta C-Mag the Bootleg is equipped with was in the game long before the release of the Sydney Character Pack (albeit without the translucent back), as an unusable mod for the CAR-family (sans the AMCAR), AK5, and Queen’s Wrath, due to it requiring a different set of animations, which PAYDAY 2's engine cannot handle. **As of the first person animation update, the Bootleg is one of a handful of weapons in the game to feature an animated magazine that visibly empties as the carbine is fired. **The C-Mag cannot be swapped out for any other magazine mods, therefore fixing its loaded capacity to 100 (not that that's a bad thing). *The Bootleg is capable of using the CAR-4's Folding Stock. It behaves the exact same way it does on the CAR-4, despite the Folding Stock being almost twice the length of the Bootleg's default stock. *The Bootleg rifle bears similarity to The Patriot weapon from the Metal Gear series, with the main point being that both are ultra-compact AR-15-pattern carbines loaded with Beta C-Mags. *The weapon's scripts and file names on the character pack's announcement site and in the FBI Files indicate the rifle was named "Tecci" prior to being renamed "Bootleg" on release. *Its nickname, Bootleg, could be reflecting how the assault rifle tries to mimic a light machine gun, or a jab at the rifle series the gun is based on being a copy of another weapon platform. **It is one of a handful of guns in the game to go with a different name than it's supposed original title, alongside ones such as the Queen's Wrath/L-95, Kross Vertex/Polygon, Baby Deagle/Sparrow, and more. Gallery 20160512140403 1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Bootleg. 20160519180440 1.jpg|The Bootleg with its two unique modifications. 20160519180402 1.jpg|The Bootleg modified for its highest possible concealment: . 20160519180523 1.jpg|A fully modified Bootleg. Operatecci-large.png|Announcement site image. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Sydney Character Pack